Heatwave
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Becoming progressively grumpier isn't the only thing the heat does to Cheren and Hilda, who seize an opportunity when Bianca goes to the store.


"It's so hot!" Bianca whined, slumping against the arm of the couch. She kicked her legs out across the floor and pulled her little battery-operated fan closed to her face, moving it around so it blew around all angles. Instead of her usual dress and vest, she wore a tank top and shorts in an attempt to try and air her body out.

"Thank you, I hadn't realized," Cheren sighed, turning the page of the book he read. His concession to the heat was holding it down so it wasn't in his face, allowing the three large fans in front of the TV that turned in irritating asynchronicty to effect him. There was a desire to stop them and let them gradually turn on until the motion was even and uniform, but he knew his friends would complain if he tried to. His jacket lay neatly folded on the opposite arm. "You put the whole day into perspective for me.

All Hilda could do to respond to Cheren's garden-variety dickery was to nudge him with her foot. There wasn't enough care to expend on more effort-intensive reinforcement. She lay on the couch, a couple pillows beneath her head and her legs across Cheren's lap. Her vest lay lazily atop Cheren's neatly folded jacket, and she fanned herself by hand. She reasoned that if she just waved her arms all day it was still exercise, and that she wouldn't have to go for her daily run if she did so. Her hair's usual hairstyle was abandoned, the entire mess of brown done up in one lazy, tight ponytail to keep her head cooler.

"Maybe if there were a man around the house who could be strong and put in the air conditioners we'd be okay," she added sourly, switching hands to fan herself so neither would get tired.

Without looking up from the book or missing a beat, Cheren rang out with a grumpy, "Thanks for offering, Hilda. The AC is in the closet."

Letting out a weary grown, the brunette stuck her tongue out and kept fanning herself. Then, she pulled her foot back and kicked him in the shin with a decent amount of force, using the ball of her bare foot for extra pain. "I take that as permission to call you Cheryl from now on. That okay?"

"Well if I say no you'll simply brutalize me, so what choice do I have?"

Bianca looked with concern at her bickering friends. She couldn't always tell when they were joking around or not, and wondered if it was the heat making them angry. "Cheren, do you have any ice cream? Maybe that would make us all feel a lot better."

"None, sorry. We finished it off when the heat wave hit yesterday." Through the heat and the talking and even how Hilda seemed incapable of staying still, he was still able to read at a brisk pace. With the tendency of them to spend days alternating between the three houses, he got lots of practice.

"What if we went to get a big tub of it, then? My treat!" She turned off the fan and put it on the table, then stood up. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"That would be really cool of you," Hilda said, alternating hands again. "Have fun."

"So generous of you," Cheren said, looking up at her to smile warmly, then right back down to the book.

"O-oh," Bianca said, looking down at her feet. She'd hoped her friends would have come with her to get it, but it was only a trip to the store anyway. She didn't want to be rude and assume anything, after all. "I'll be right back!" she said, running off out of the basement to get the ice cream for them. The original intention to cool tensions between them and maybe have them stop going at each others' throats was forgotten immediately, and she left them alone to continue their warfare unimpeded.

The moment the basement door closed, Hilda sighed and pressed a foot against Cheren's inner thigh. "Are we bad friends for sending her off alone like that?"

"Most certainly," he replied. "We really need to stop taking advantage of her in little ways like that."

"Yeah, I guess so." She frowned, rubbing the foot against his jeans and wiggling it inward. "But hey, now we're all alone," she sang. "And you know what that means, right?"

"That we aren't having sex because she'll be coming back in about two minutes." He sighed and put his book down, wriggling uncomfortably as she rubbed her bare foot against the front of his skinny jeans. "Because it's a bad idea."

"But I'm so hot right now," she whined, doing it some more, letting the other hand rub against his other thigh. She gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could to go along with it all.

Cheren sighed, fixing his glasses and staring at the fans. "There are better ways to cool off. Go take a cold shower."

"Feels more like you're the one in need of a cold shower," she teased, giggling. "Come on, just one. We'll hear her coming a mile away anyway." Her foot ground into his crotch a little harder, and she started getting more physical with him.

"So you want to have a quickie while Bianca's gone, not caring that if she comes back and sees us we have to explain why we're having sex, that we're dating and haven't told her yet, and that we let her go off to get us ice cream by herself simply so we could get off?"

"Say it one more time and I might believe you care," she said with a roll of her eyes. She fiddled with the button on her jean shorts, then got the zipper off and slid them down a little to reveal the plain underwear beneath. "Now get those girl pants open so I can give you a footjob."

Grumbling all the while, Cheren followed suit on getting his pants off. Before he could start on his underwear her feet were already at his bulge, making him curse and blush. Apparently heat really did a number on her libido, because he hadn't seen her so adamant about it in a long time, in the middle of the day no less. He had to push her feet away to get his underwear down around his ankles, and the second he had them to his knees her feet were back, now cradling his hard shaft directly. "Do you have even the slightest idea what you're doing?"

"Of course I do," she sighed, adjusting the pillows beneath her so that she could sit upright and they protected her lower back from the blocky wood beneath the worn-down fabric of the couch. The tacky, battered couch was a relic they held onto only because it had been there forever. The downside was that it had been there forever, and in its ubiquity become an uncomfortable place to spend their time. That didn't stop them from being on it two or three days a week. "Come closer," she said, finding the best position for her and noting he was a little further away than she would have liked.

Cheren scooted over, finding that her feet travelled with him, still moving as he went. It was a precision and devotion that he found intimidating, though that was Hilda most of the time. The concept of a footjob didn't even fully register to him; her hands seemed a much better fit, but he didn't feel like arguing with her. She'd just give him some tired old speech about how he's too regular and needs to start broadening his horizons more in the bedroom. One day, he worried she'd try to give him that argument for something that pushed him well out of his comfort zone, and that it would probably involve some apparatus mounted to her groin and pointed right at his ass.

"Okay fine, how do you know what you're doing?" he muttered, fixing his glasses again and looking down into his lap with uncertainty. It certainly felt nice, albeit a bit clumsy, but it left him rather clueless as to what to do with his hands. He decided on a calf massage, grasping the firm legs and rubbing them as they worked diligently. One rested up top, rubbing his sole in an up-and-down motion pinned against the other foot, whose big toe experimented with tugging gently at his balls as it moved.

The question made Hilda roll her eyes, because she knew that he knew exactly how. "Some kid in the alley behind the Kantonese place down the street," she sighed, reaching between her parted legs with one hand to start rubbing herself through her underwear. "Just because I give you shit for watching porn doesn't mean I don't do it too."

In any other context, Cheren would have called her a hypocrite and they'd have descended into a sarcastic argument where the goal was to be the last one to come up with a clever retort. He couldn't muster one up in his position, and even if he could he didn't want to ruin sex with it. There was a time to get her worked up in the bedroom, but it wasn't when Bianca due home any minute. It was supposed to be a quickie, so he just lay back and enjoyed the feeling of her strong feet against his cock. It was rather nice, and he was rapidly seeing the appeal of the act.

Hilda started to experiment with her treatment a little. She rubbed her toe against his head, tried using one foot exclusively on his balls, running them up and down in alternating directions on either side. For all her confidence and 'I've seen porn' explanations for everything she tried with Cheren, she really was going in mostly blind and tried to find out what could make him tick. At times it was frustrating, with him being so reticent and closed off. He tried to keep aloof, and it drove her mad in times where she wanted a reaction more than ever.

In some strange way, it was encouragement. Whenever she could make him react beyond a mere shrug, blush, or that way he nervously adjusted his glasses when they weren't out of place at all, it was deeply rewarding. A challenge, almost, to conquer his withdrawn reflexes and make him react like a normal human being who had a hot girl trying to get him off.

Her eyes remained eagerly on her boyfriend as he massaged her feet and tried to generally look as unaffected as possible. She saw through it, but there was no fun in just being able to tell when he was lying. She wanted him to not lie, to admit it felt damn good. She kicked it up a notch, her fingers working herself over harder, now beneath the band of her underwear and pumping inside of her.

Cheren's massage drew deeper inward, working his way up her bent legs to her knees, and then slowly down her thighs. He wished her legs weren't in the way, wished he could lean over and kiss her comfortably, because as her eyes started to go halfway-closed and her lips curled into an 'o' shape, she looked so damn kissable. The eyes were directed at him, as usual, and he counted his lucky stars to have gotten into a relationship with Hilda, someone he always thought just out of his league. He adjusted his glasses again, using the excuse to get his hand further down her thigh. He knew he didn't need one, but it was the thought that counted. "Think you could hurry this up?" he purred, squeezing the firm muscle of her leg. "Bianca's not going to be much longer."

She groaned and wrenched the fingers into herself deeper. "If you're going to be such a dick, does that mean my heel connecting with your face qualifies as part of the footjob?" Her voice was a little shaky, especially as his own fingers slipped up the hem of her shorts and started to rub her unexposed skin. Her lower lip retreated between her teeth and she locked eyes hard with her boyfriend. Overpowering the shakiness to sound authoritative, she spoke very clearly and loudly. "Get them off of me. Now."

It took some careful moving to pitch forward so that he didn't disturb the footjob, which his lower body had decided was wonderful and began reacting to, to his chagrin. As his hips rocked, he seized her shorts and underwear all at once, tugging them up to her knees and then, once she lifted her feet up, sending them off. They landed perfectly atop the pile of clothes they'd taken off more neatly, but he wasn't paying attention to that. When her feet returned to his penis her legs were spread more, revealing her neatly shaven groin. His fingers were inside of her in seconds.

Hilda arched backed, grabbing the head of the couch and clutching on it for support. She loved his fingers so much more, not just because they weren't hers, but because his long, spidery, dextrous digits went in deeper and seemed to know her folds even better than she did. In seconds he had her writhing, hips rocking against his knuckles as she attempted to keep her footjob steady. She was able to, thanks to being in shape and coordinated, unlike her childhood friend, but didn't know if she could do it for very long.

Using both hands, the black-haired teen worked his girlfriend over as well as he could. He knew her entire pubic area was sensitive, and paid loving attention to her inner thighs, the creases between thigh and pelvis, her clit, her labia, and even reaching up to her navel. He was proud of himself, watching her already start to lose it well before he started showing the signs of-

"Faster, Hilda," he shuddered, then cursed at the fact he'd finally given in. Watching her lips curl into a wide smirk was one of the most attractive things he'd ever seen, so he didn't even bother keeping the act up once the magic was gone. His hips worked faster, thrusting up against her shifting feet and pressing his fingers up to the roof of her pussy, feeling out her g-spot.

Being with Hilda was intimidating, like nothing else. She was so active and aggressive, and had an endless libido that she wasn't shy about at all. Cheren tried to keep up, and generally could match her stamina by some divine intervention, but it was always an 'if'. He didn't want to let her down, and worried her athleticism would get the better of him one day. A repeat of their first time, when he came before she did and had to finish her off with his mouth, regardless of what he'd left down there.

Looking off to the side, the brunette spotted Bianca's fan lying on the table, switched to off. It was cylindrical, decently proportioned, and would probably vibrate decently if turned on. It was cheap, so it probably wouldn't do much, but the sick thought crossing her mind was rooted in deviousness more than immediate gratification. "Cherry pie," she cooed, pressing the feet together and moaning out as loud as she could. "The fan. In me. Please?"

"You're just trying to see how far you can push me, aren't you?" he groaned, pulling his fingers out of her.

All Hilda could do was nod and bite her lip in her best bid to look seductive, not that she felt she needed the extra effort. He'd always break for her. She leaned over to the table only a little bit, waving her outstretched hand out to find the toy, and then handing it off to her boyfriend.

Cheren grumbled as he turned it on, the low mechanical hum only audible over the whirring of the large rotating fans by the TV because of its proximity. He gripped it so that the whirring blades were pointed up and out, just above his thumb, and the base was as exposed as possible. It wasn't vibrating very much, but he wasn't about to argue, and slipped the fan into her primed, slick hole.

Closing her eyes, Hilda tried to feel out the pleasure. It wasn't very much by itself, not being too big or too strong, but its texture was unconventional and felt odd against her interior, which she liked. The vibration wasn't too noteworthy either, not even matching the 'gentle' setting of her toys, but the act was rooted far more in the fact she was ruining Bianca's fan for no good reason. It rooted the situation firmly into 'danger of being caught' territory, as they were now both being loud enough to maybe not hear Bianca rushing in the front door. In fact, between getting dressed, hiding the fan, and then spraying liberal amounts of air freshener to cover up the smell, they wouldn't have enough time even if they did so. It was a sickly fascinating sensation, and one that got her off far more than the dollar store pseudo sex toy was.

Not that it wasn't helping. Cheren was fucking her with the fan rather frantically, his arm locked in a race her legs, his hips, and her hips. Both of them wanted to cum desperately, wanted to finish as soon as possible not just because of the time limit, but also because they were so turned on right now, pushed to limits where release looked so sweet. It would give them reprieve from the heat, just for a moment, as their senses soared off out of the basement and out of reality.

Cheren came first, as expected, by sole virtue of having been under pressure for longer. He moaned, his head arching back as he called out his girlfriend's name. Her toe was rubbed against his tip, and got a pleasant surprise as he came hard. Some of it splashed up, but most poured straight down, his semen all over her feet as she rested them in his lap, leaving the pleased boy to enjoy the company.

She came shortly after, which was more of a surprise because she ought to have gone longer than that. Her orgasm was much more of a production, her hand clenching down hard on Cheren's wrist and pushing the toy all the way down, until he had only his forefinger and thumb wrapped around it to keep the propeller away from hurting her, the rest of the fan deep inside of her. She moaned and howled, tossed her head around a little, and when at finally it all came to a head her hips jerked forward and a small spray of clear fluid spurted out. Much of it hit the propeller, sending a misted spray of quim all over Cheren's arm. She kept rocking though, holding his arm in place as she rode out her orgasm to its conclusion.

Just as they finished, slumping back into the seat, both of their phones chimed at the same time. They lazily fumbled around to get theirs, Hilda getting to it first. A message from Bianca read, "the store is out of ice cream :( but its oaky because the supremrket has like 5 liter things of it hope you guys like mint chocochip im getting it if they hav it :3".

Hilda purred and leaned up against her boyfriend, finally getting that kiss out of him that she should have gotten a while earlier. "Looks like Bianca's going to be a lot longer than we thought." Her hands were on his chest as she finally pulled her feet out of his lap and rubbed them surreptitiously on his carpet to get the cum off. It would be his problem later.

"Fine, but I'll keep an eye on the clock. I know how long she usually takes" It didn't take any thought at all to know what Hilda was getting at, but Cheren could find no reason in his mind to complain. His fingers entwined with her and he sighed, "You don't stop, do you?"

"Would you ever want me to?" she asked, throwing her arms around his shoulders and climbing into his lap for another kiss. Her mouth was already watering, and Cheren found her to be quite enthusiastic about it now, more so than she would have been before they both got off. She was already good to go again, and Cheren remembered why a quickie wouldn't have worked. Her first orgasm of the day was just an appetizer. Quite literally, considering it was often found with his head between her legs. The text from Bianca was probably only justification for what she'd do anyway.

"Would you ever want me to stop being clever?" he retorted with, running a hand down her back as he pressed into her lips. She was intoxicating, ever last part of her something that drove all five senses crazy. It always surprised him, that she fell for, in her words, a "chicken-legged nerd who doesn't know when to shut up". That all those punches to the arm from age four onward were the manifestation of how she felt, and that with puberty to put it all into perspective she didn't have a moment's doubt about her desire to be with him.

Rolling her eyes, Hilda pulled away from the kiss to shake her head. "Bad example, Cheryl. I usually want you to quit talking and pretending you're clever." She lifted herself up a little, seizing his still-hard penis and aiming it toward her dripping slit. "But lucky for me, I know how to make you shut up and get off your high horse." She sank back down into his lap, this time taking his entire shaft into her. A low moan rang out against her neck as his lips found the soft, lightly tanned skin of it and began to suck. Hers was breathless and played out into his ear, accompanied by a tightening fistful of shirt that ended with clenched, white knuckles against his back.

All the toys in the world were nothing compared to Cheren. It wasn't that he was amazingly endowed, though he was certainly impressive enough, but because it was Cheren. The care of every touch, the warmth so tight against her, the way every sound he made became so totally sincere the moment he was inside of her. There were no games when they joined like that, no layers upon layers of sarcasm that got so circuitous they probably should have been abandoned. They could joke, but nobody pretended that what they were doing wasn't anything short of dreams come true. He was open to her at last.

A hand brushed against the back of her neck, moving as if expecting there to be hair that wasn't, her ponytail higher up and tighter. The fingers ran against the topmost vertebra, an odd gentleness to it that continued as they sank down, paying loving attention to each part of her spine. It was all so gentle, which ran in stark contrast to how eagerly she bounced in his lap, gnawing at his earlobe. Her hands clutched the couch and his arm hard, driving home that this was not the time for 'gentle'. This was supposed to be quick, dirty, and get them off before Bianca came home.

"I don't want you to light fucking candles," she moaned, the motion in her hips becoming less 'up and down' and more circular. "Just get on with the fucking so we can get this tidied up before Bianca shows up. You were the one complaining about that."

Cheren didn't react, but did oblige. How she pinned him down to the couch left little room for him to move more than an inch, but he made the most out of that inch, thrusting up into his girlfriend's soaked snatch with all his might. It wasn't much might, but it seemed to make her happy. His kisses trailed up her neck, along her jawline swiftly, and then her head leaned down and they kissed again, fiercely. She'd rubbed off on him, not just in a physical sense, and he'd started seeing the first orgasm as one to be followed up by a second in short order. Usually a third after that, and maybe a fourth before they ordered pizza and took a break. He thanked Arceus for his lack of a significant refractory period, and the fact Hilda's gorgeous thighs clung to his hips so tightly.

"Still not doing enough," she teased, wiggling her ass for what turned out to be nobody in particular because she was facing him. She only realized that after, but it didn't matter because his hand found it soon after, delivering a loud smack to it that made her yelp in surprise and press down harder into his lap on her next push down. Then, the hand gripped it tightly and started to knead the firm, round flesh. Hilda took pride in her ass and its shape, finding it more than made up for her lesser endowment in other places. Guys seemed to appreciate it just as much. Especially Cheren.

He told himself he'd keep an eye on the clock. It was a measure abandoned as he forgot all about time, too drunk on lust as his girlfriend rode his lap with everything she had. She had lots of everything, he noted, and was glad she was so eager to take charge over him. Her energy was limitless, and it took a lot for her to tire herself out and end the night collapsed atop him, breathing with the same labour a run to the store would often leave him with. It left him free to sit back, put a little push into it, grope her amazing her to his hearts' content, and then take all the credit when she curled up atop him and told him how much she loved him and that he 'wasn't bad for a nerd'.

Except Hilda was getting curious and evil. She wondered just how far she could push him, and again barked at him, demanding he do more. "If I was a math problem maybe you'd be doing me with some effort." She was rewarded with another smack to the ass for that one. "Where's that fan? I think its batteries are fresher than yours."

That last remark ignited Cheren with something she didn't expect. He growled, interrupting his adoring kisses of her neck to bite down on the soft flesh. Hard. She shouted out in surprise and pain as he did so, and with her defences down Cheren shoved her off. She fell back onto the couch, leg still tangled up in him, and looked at him with surprise. Before she could ask what he was doing there was a finger shoved into her mouth, tasting heavily of her own pussy and pumping forcefully into her. She had no choice but to suck it.

"Good, now keep quiet," he said, an odd edge to his voice. It wasn't the one she was used to; faintly annoyed, tinged with insufferable genius that the world didn't understand. There was genuine aggression in it, and that got her excited. She'd never elicited such a reaction from him before, even that one time she punched him a bunch for saying she had cooties.

He was atop in an instant, slamming his cock into her with one heavy motion that made her entire body rock and ache. She let out another yell, opening her lips around the fingers, only to find two more shoved into her mouth. His lips found her neck again but this time there was more anger, the kisses possessive and occasionally topped off with another fierce bite. His thrusts were furious as well, each one shaking her to the core as his hips slammed to hers.

She'd managed to get him riled up, and she had to admit as he fingerfucked her mouth, she rather liked it. It was intense, completely unexpected, and being able to lie there and get fucked was actually pretty nice. She could see why Cheren took to it so well, beyond simply being a passive, snarky observer of things. It was a wonderful change of pace, and left her free to wriggle beneath him and simply touch him. At least it would have been, had his hands not found her wrists and pinned them down to the couch before she could really get a good feel for him.

Her body was on fire, chest pushed up against his, and the second she licked his fingers clean and they withdrew she was screaming out madly, begging him for more. In a quintessentially Cheren thing to do, she even threw out a snide remark, egging him on to fuck her harder. That was something she felt he'd do; enjoy passively getting fucked so much that he'd try to goad them into fucking him harder by being his usual sarcastic prick self. It certainly worked the other way around, and her fingers were soon digging into her palms as she writhed with what little room he left her.

Cheren really had no idea how he was doing it, but his heart was racing, his head was buzzing, and his cock was aching as he plowed int his tight girlfriend. She was so wet, so eager, and actively clenching down around his cock in desperation. He was in control, and could see the appeal of rendering someone a mess beneath them, capable of articulating only between moans. It was probably the heat that made him poised to be pushed over the edge, but he didn't give a fuck about analyzing his circumstances. Philosophizing during sex was tossed vigorously out the window and his sole intent was to pump White full of cum and hear her scream. Well, scream more than his slams and bites were already making her.

When they came, there wasn't a delay. They came simultaneously, and hard. Both were loud, and their ears were soon ringing in pain but that did nothing to stop them. They were thankful the house was empty during the day, because they certainly would not have been able to sneak that one by his parents. Her pussy tightened and started desperately squeezing his cock, and he obliged, filling her burning, needy hole up with all the cum he had left. Her hand tore free and scratched up his back just for the fun of it, and he responded by biting into her arm. Then, there was silence. Stillness. They both found the ends of their orgasms and lay suspended for a moment before Cheren fell limp atop his girlfriend and their lips met in a lazy facsimile of a kiss.

They remained there as long as they could, until Cheren spotted the clock again and realized how dangerously close they were cutting it. Both mustered up what little energy they had to get dressed. Then, they got into the bathroom and splashed cold water on any sticky areas, which provided nice relief from the heat as well. Two cans of air freshener came next, hitting both the room and couch to get them free of the twin smells of sweat and vag that loomed over the room.

Bianca came in just as Hilda finished hiding the fan deep in a half-full garbage bag. As she came in, Cheren sat where he was, still reading his book, and Hilda emerged from the bathroom with washed hands, as though she'd just gone to use the facilities.

"I got ice cream!" Bianca chirped, placing a massive container of it right onto the table. "I hope you guys are hungry, because we've got to get through five whole litres of it before it melts."

"Don't worry," Hilda said, giving a wry smile to Cheren. "I think Cheryl and I have quite the appetite. Thanks, Bianca."


End file.
